The Defenders
The Defenders are the trio of the main protagonists of the story - Griffon, Jesska, and Crewton. They are led primarily by Griffon, though a majority vote is needed to decide all of their major actions as a group. Background The Defenders were formed in Kyle's realm initially by Griffon and Jesska as an alliance to protect themselves against the raiding party of Yacha, along with any other threats they may face. Upon encountering Crewton during their retreat from the raiders, Griffon proposed that Crewton join their faction, to which he accepted. The Defenders would then hold out at Jess' Tower, defeating Yacha's Raiders twice. However, after a sour argument, Griffon decided that he needed to leave in order to continue his training, though stating that he was not abandoning the faction. Crewton also left temporarily to pursue his own training, leaving all three of the Defenders on their own. Jesska and Crewton then presumably meet up before venturing to Griffon's Realm, where they would reunite with Griffon. Griffon and Jesska showed each other their respective powers, and Crewton asked Griffon to search his mind for powers, to which Griffon would discover nothing. The Defenders then made a pact with Project Alliance - forming the Defender Alliance. The Defenders would train Project Alliance in combat, oblivious to the threat of Hellfire, who at the time was preparing to invade the Arkan Creed. As the threat of Hellfire turned into a global crisis, the Defenders, along with Project Alliance and the Arkan Creed, would retreat to the Defender Stronghold. Despite its name, however, only Griffon had known about it. As Hellfire's army reached the Stronghold, The Defenders formed plans, along with Aurius and Valin, who led Project Alliance and the Arkan Creed respectively. During the battle, Griffon battled Hellfire on his own, while Jesska and Crewton led the battle against the rest of the army. Halfway through the battle, Crewton left the main fight to save Griffon, at the cost of mortally wounding himself, but it would allow Griffon to defeat Hellfire, though Griffon would lose his own life as his adrenaline ran out just after the battle. Jesska, as the last Defender left in the fight, acquired telekinetic powers, and led the remnants of the Defender Alliance to victory. After the battle, Jesska would revive Griffon, though nearly losing her own life in the process. Griffon informed the group that Crewton was not actually dead, but instead badly wounded, and so the search for Crewton began. Roles The Defenders play an even diplomatic role among each other, as all major decisions of the group must be decided by a majority vote. No individual has greater voting power than another, regardless of their role in the group. Griffon, as the leader, is the main tactician, adviser, and organizer of the group. Being a telekinetic, he also works with large objects or tiny atoms, making him both an excellent builder and a great physicist. He is usually the one who proposes decisions to be made. Jesska is the best archer of the group, and has excellent eyesight for recon. She is also the biologist of the group, due to her ability to heal wounds. Due to her quick wit, she usually helps with decision making a lot. Crewton is a master of close-quarters combat, and as such is always in the front lines in battle. His strength makes him good at building, and he has an innate knowledge of how to work with metal to forge weapons and armor. Since he is better at working with physical objects, he usually leaves the planning and such to Griffon and Jesska. Relations The Defenders tend to get along decently with most others. However, factions that are very warlike, such as Hellfire's Army, do not usually have good relations with The Defenders. The relations in which The Defenders have with other groups is shown below: Category:Factions